1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to vehicle roof structures having a movable roof panel for opening and closing an opening in the roof of a vehicle and, more specifically, to methods for installing movable roof panels in vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In today's automobile market, a popular option is a so-called "sunroof". Sunroofs generally are available in two types, either in the form of a movable roof panel which is retractable between closed and opened positions in an opening formed in the roof of a vehicle or a flip-up ventilator version which is pivotal about a front end to raise the rear edge of the roof panel a small distance above the stationary roof structure of the vehicle. It is also known to construct a movable roof panel which is both flip-up and sliding as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,085,965; 4,379,586 and 4,422,687.
In previously devised sunroof assemblies, a roof panel is movably mounted in a housing by means of a suitable linkages and drive mechanism for pivotal and sliding movements. A reinforcement ring having an interior opening with a shape complimentary to the shape of the roof opening is employed to provide structural support for the sunroof housing. Such reinforcement rings, in the past, have been initially secured by welding to the edges of the roof strucutre bounding the opening. The housing containing the removable panel, linkage and drive mechanism is then brought into engagement with the reinforcement ring and secured thereto by suitable fasteners or adhesives.
However, such an installation procedure encounters problems due to manufacturing tolerances in the vehicle roof structure. Since the reinforcing ring is initially attached to the roof of the vehicle before the housing is brought into engagement with the reinforcement ring, any variation that exists in the normal lateral contour of the vehicle roof bounding the roof opening makes it impossible for the roof panel to be brought into flush alignment with the roof such that unacceptable gaps or spaces are created between the edges of the vehicle roof and the movable roof panel.
Furthermore, due to the construction variations in the vehicle roof structure and the roof panel assembly itself, adjustment of the height of the roof panel is frequently required to place the roof panel in flush alignment with the surrounding roof structure of the vehicle. However, this is at best a difficult and time-consuming procedure, particularly since the roof panel has already been mounted in the vehicle.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a method for installing a sliding roof panel assembly in a vehicle which would overcome problems existing with previously devised installation procedures. It would also be desirable to provide a method for installing a sliding roof panel assembly which is easy and quick and, at the same time, enables the movable roof panel to be installed in the roof opening of the vehicle in a precise and accurate manner despite any size variations that may exist in the vehicle roof strucure, roof opening or roof panel assembly.